Life goes on
by xxxwritergurlxxx
Summary: The gang has grown up and moved on with their lives. Gabi and Sharpay got an amazing apartment and are living the life. At least until someone that left Gabi behind returns. Troyella Completed
1. The Party

Hey I hope you like the story. Please leave reviews and let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter.

As I was walking to the door of my 2 story apartment I took the chance to fully admire the beautiful building that Sharpay managed to get for a great price. I have no idea how she did it but if it saves me money than she can do whatever she wants.

_**Flashback **_

_I was reading my favorite book, peacefully I might add, until Sharpay came running and screaming in my room. _

"_Gabi, I convinced the guy to give us the apartment for half price!" She screamed. She was talking about the apartment that was 2 stories, 3 baths, and 3 bedrooms. It was white on the outside but a beautiful blue on the inside with a wood trim. It was the most beautiful apartment I had ever seen. It helped that the apartment was also __HUGE!_

"_No way! When do we move in?" I screamed. We both started jumping on my bed._

"_We move in on Saturday!" she screamed. I started thinking. If today was Wednesday than that meant that we only had 3 days. I stopped jumping on my bed and sat down. I guess Sharpay must've noticed because she sat down next to me._

"_What's wrong?" She asked. I guess she must've noticed the sad look on my face as well._

_  
"Well, it's just that I don't really have a lot of furniture and I don't really have the money to get new furniture." She suddenly smiled, got up and pulled me up._

"_Follow Me," she said as she dragged me out of my room and out of the house._

"_Where are we going?" I asked. She got in her car and told me to get in. I got in her car and she started driving._

"_Sharpay, where are we going?" Once again she didn't answer the question. After about 5 minutes of silence she parked near the furniture store down the street. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and followed her into the store. Once we were inside she finally spoke to me._

"_Since you don't have the money for furniture I figured I'd buy some for you." I was so touched that she would buy me furniture. After high school ended Sharpay and I became the best of friends._

"_Aww thanks Sharpay." So we walked inside and spent hours trying to find the perfect furniture. We finally decided on a new oak dresser, a new blue and white bedspread, an oak end table and a blue dresser._

I will always remember that day, even though it was 2 months ago, because that was the day Sharpay showed me she had a great side to her. As I reached the door I noticed it was slightly open. That must mean Sharpay is home. So I walked inside and for the first time in my life I saw Sharpay cooking.

"What, Shay you're cleaning?" When she turned around she smiled.

"Well, Yeah, I went to Zeke's cooking class and learned how to make a nice dinner." She replied. I knew she only went to that class because Zeke was the teacher. I was lost in thought until Sharpay tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh, What?" I asked. She just looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table." I was confused. Usually we didn't set the table unless someone was coming over.

"Did you invite someone?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Oh yeah, by the way I invited some people over." So I set the table and cleaned up around the house. Then I quickly changed into a blue blouse and jeans. I was brushing my hair until I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Gabi, will you get that for me?" So I went to the door and opened it. There stood Taylor and Chad with their 2-year-old son, Matthew. I hugged Taylor and Chad and I waved at little Mattie. Mattie just giggled and walked inside.

"Mattie, why don't you and your father go in the backyard and play some basketball?" Taylor suggested. So Chad took little Mattie outside and Taylor and I talked.

"So, how is it having a family?" I asked. Taylor laughed.

"It's hard, but definitely satisfying." She replied. We talked for about a half an hour until someone knocked on the door again. I looked at Sharpay who was still trying to cook.

"Will you help Shay with the food?" I whispered to Taylor. She smiled and walked over to Sharpay. I went to open the door and saw Kelsi and Jason. I hugged them both and welcomed them in.

"It's so good to see you guys." I said. "So how's the marriage going?" They both laughed.

"Ugh, I don't know how I put up with that man." Kelsi said. We both laughed and sat down. Just as I sat down the doorbell rang. I got back up and opened the door. The sight I saw was not what I was expecting.

**Who is at the door? Next chapter coming soon. Please leave reviews.**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Hope you like the story. Please let me know what you want to see in the next chapter. **

As I look into the sparkling blue eyes of the man standing in front of me I tear up.

"Ella, you know I hate it when you cry." He said. I start to laugh.

"Troy, I missed you so much!" I hug him as hard as I can.

"Ella….can't….breathe" I let go and just look into his eyes. He is standing there with his amazing smile and just looking around the apartment. Finally he looks at me.

"I missed you too." He said. We both walked over to the table and he said hi to everyone.

"Where's Chad?" he asked. I pointed to the door that lead to the backyard. He went outside and was talking to Chad until dinner was ready.

"So Shay, did you know he was coming?" She grew a smile.

"Maybe." She said. I just smiled and helped her with the food.

"So, is Zeke coming?" I asked. She kept her eyes on the food.

"No he can't make it. Dinner with the parents." Finally the food was ready and as she was setting it on the table I called everyone in the house for dinner. Everyone was caught up in his or her own conversation for dinner except me. I was too deep in thought.

Flashback 

_"Troy you can't leave! I thought we were going to go to college together!" I cried. Troy just looked into my eyes. I could tell he was devastated. Without saying another word he kissed me goodbye and got on the plane. I sat there crying. "What am I going to do?" I thought. I got up and left the airport until someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around._

_"Ella, I love you." With that he walked back to the plane but right before he got on he turned around and waved goodbye. I could tell he was crying. The worst part was I loved him back. _

I was deep in thought until I felt someone looking at me. I looked across the table to find Troy staring at me with a confused look in his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him because I was worried he didn't feel the same way about me anymore.

"Nothing." I replied. I knew he wouldn't give up but to my surprise he didn't say another word. He just looked at me the rest of the night. After dinner was over and everybody was leaving Troy came up to me.

"You all right?" he asked. I loved how he always cared about me. I could see the worry in his eyes and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Ok, well I live in the complex across the street so if you need anything. Oh, actually, you still have my number right?" I looked through my phone book.

"Yeah." We both smiled.

"Well I better go. Talk to you ladies later." Sharpay and I said goodbye as he left. Once the door closed Sharpay started laughing. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. She gave me an innocent look.

"Oh nothing." She replied. I smiled. I knew she was laughing about Troy and I. I went to my bedroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**I know, no drama this chapter but next chapter will have plenty. Please leave reviews.**


	3. Morning

As I woke up the next day I could smell bacon. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Before I had reached the kitchen I tried to talk to Sharpay.

"Shay, I didn't know you could cook bacon too!" I yelled.

"She can't" A man yelled back. Luckily I knew that voice. I turned the corner and sure enough Troy was standing there in the kitchen with a dirty apron on cooking breakfast. I laughed at the sight. There was them man I am head over heels in love with, with messy hair,wearing a once white apron, and somehow covered in oil. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"What are you laughing at Miss I burn water." I started pouting.

"Hey, that's not fair. How was I supposed to know that about heat and water!" We both started laughing.

"Do you want help?" I asked. He gave me a playful push.

"No way, this place will end up in flames if you cook." I smirked.

"Fine. I'm just gonna watch some football." I walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Go ahead and try. There's no games today." He said. I looked at him and turned on the T.V. Dang! He was right. I turned it off and walked back over to him. He stood there focused on the food. I came up behind him and kissed him on his neck. I could feel the goosebumps on his neck after I kissed him. I smiled to myself. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked. I pretended to have a hurt look on my face.

"Oh, I thought that you liked my kisses. Fine. If you don't want to kiss me than that can be arranged." I started walking off. I counted down from five in my head and just like I suspected on 0 he grabbed my hand and turned me around. I smiled. As soon as I was facing him he kissed me passionately on the lips. I could feel the sparks. After the kiss ended we were both smiling.

"What was that for?" I asked. We both started laughing

"Ok, well I have to to change. So I will be right back." I said. I walked into my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a white tank top. When I walked back out I saw that Sharpay was awake and eating breakfast. I also noticed that Troy was gone.

"Where's Troy?" I asked. Sharpay looked over at me.

"Oh he had to get something from his apartment." she said. I would've believed her but when she said it she looked guilty.

"Shay, you wouldn't lie to me right?" I asked. She looked guilty again.

"Fine, he went to meet someone at his apartment." she said. I felt a little hurt but realized it was no big deal.

"Ok, well I'm just gonna go say hi." I said. She gave me a weird look.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know." With that I walked out the door and headed over to Troy's apartment. Once I got to the complex I realized I had no idea which apartment was his. So I walked over to the red building that was labeled "Front Desk". Once inside I asked the man standing behind the desk where Troy Bolton's apartment was. All he said was 118. So I assumed that was the number and walked over to the door labeled 118. When I knocked nobosy answered. I saw that the door was slightly open. I was afrai that Troy might have been hurt. So I walked inside and looked for Troy. The apartment was small with 1 bathroom,1 bedroom and a small kitchen. The furniture was beaten up and looked like it had been used for years. I walked over to the bedroom. The sight I saw when I walked inside was nothing like I expected.

"Troy?" I asked. He looked over at the doorway where I was standing. I started crying and ran off. I could hear Troy running after me.

"Ella, wait! I can explain." he yelled. I didn't want to listen to him try to explain to me why he was makng out with some other girl! I ran as fast as I could but he caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

"Ella...please...listen...to...me." He said in between breathes. I was furious.

"I don't want to listen to your exscuses!" I yelled. I got out of his reach and ran back to my apartment. Once inside Sharpay tried to ask what happened but I ignored her and ran straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and fell on my bed. I just cried. I didn't know what to think. I just couldn't believe he was kissing some blonde girl he probably barely even knew! I felt like my heart was broken. I thought he loved me.

**Drama. lol. I will try to get next chapter up soon. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Explanation

Every time I tried to fall asleep I got the horrible image of Troy kissing that girl in my head. Finally I realized I had to just get over it and move on. If Troy was going to kiss any girl he saw than I was going to have a good time with guys. Ok, maybe I'm being childish but I deserve some fun! Once I walked out of my room I saw Troy talking to Sharpay on the couch. I tried to sneak past them but Troy turned around and spotted me.

"Ella, I'm sorry. Please let me explain." He said. I could tell he felt extremely guilty. I decided I might as well give him a chance. All I did was nod.

"Look, Ella. I was just trying to say hello to her….." I laughed. That's quite the way to say hi. He continued.

"Because I haven't seen her in awhile. All I wanted to do was see how she was doing but she said that she loved me and she always wanted to be with me. When I told her I didn't feel the same way I guess she thought that if she kissed me I would change my mind, and that's when you walked in." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Please forgive me." He begged. I couldn't look him in the eye. I believed him but it got me to thinking.

" Troy, I believe you." He sighed with relief.

"But, I've been thinking." I said. I turned and looked directly into his eyes. I could tell he was thinking as well.

" Troy, for now I think we should just remain friends. Loving you again is just too much to handle for me right now." He nodded and a smile spread across his face.

"You loved me?" He asked. I smirked.

"Ehh, a little." We both started laughing. I loved how he always turned the worst situation into something everybody could laugh about. The truth was I still loved him but I knew it was too fast. I had to move on for now and just see what happens and if he can't wait for me than I guess I would move on.

"So since everybody is happy, do you guys want to go out?" Sharpay asked. Troy and I stared at her.

"No, I mean do you want to go to a club with me?" We all started laughing.

"Oh, actually I think I'm gonna stay home. You guys go ahead." I said. Troy and Sharpay agreed to go to _ALL STAR_, the new club downtown. So after they left to buy some groceries I decided to take a shower and read my favorite book, The Notebook. When I finished it was about 3:30 and Troy and Sharpay still weren't back. I got a little worried so I called Sharpay.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered. I was relieved.

"Hey it's Gabi. Where are you guys?" I asked.

" Troy some some friends of his so we're hanging out at the party they're having." She replied. Ugh, I knew they were both irresponsible but c'mon.

"I thought you guys were buying groceries." I said. I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Gabi, learn to have some fun." With that she hung up. I can't believe her sometimes! I put my book away and make grilled cheese for myself. After I finished eating I cleaned up my mess and headed for my room. Just as I was about to sleep the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door. I was just expecting to see some salesmen trying to sell me something useless but when I answered the door I got quite the shock.

**Who's at the door? Next chapter is coming soon. Please leave reviews. **


	5. Steve

At the door was my friend Steve. I met him junior year of college. We immediately hit it off and actually dated for a few months.

"Hey Gabs. Just stopping by to see how you're doing." He smiled. Every time I see his smile it makes me smile.

"Thanks Steve, that's really sweet." I hugged him and welcomed him inside.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked. He sat on the couch.

"No thanks. I just wanted to talk about us." I sighed. I knew this was coming. When we broke up I didn't tell him why. The real reason was because I was still in love with Troy.

"It just wasn't right between us." I replied. He sighed and I could see sadness on his face. Just then Sharpay walked inside. I turned to look at her. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"What's up with you Shay?" I asked. She looked over at me and Steve.

"Hey Steve, uh well I met someone." She said. I was happy for her until she suddenly looked sad. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She tried to walk away but I got up and ran in front of her.

"Shay, tell me. What's wrong?" I said. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well it's just that….well….Troy kinda found someone too." She said. My heart sank. I guess she saw it too because she immediately hugged me and ran off into her room. I turned to Steve with tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want him to worry so I wiped them away and sat next to him on the couch. He looked over at me.

"Who's Troy?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes. I knew he was curious but I just couldn't talk about Troy right now.

"Nobody important. Let's talk about us right now. What did you want to talk about?" I said. He looked me in the eyes and finally after a few minutes he started talking.

"Well I've been thinking……and well….I want to get back together." He said. I was shocked. I really couldn't handle this right now. Part of me wanted to say no but then I remembered about Troy and how Sharpay said to have a little fun. Responsibility can be put on hold.

"Sure Steve that would be great." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Gabs, this is great. So are you busy tonight?" he asked. I smiled.

"No." I replied. He smiled.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked. We both started laughing.

"Of course!" I said. He looked at his watch.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 8." He said.

"Ok sounds great!" I said. With that he left and I went to my room. It was 4:30 now so I decided I would take a nap. I was dreaming that Troy and I were getting married and spending the rest of our lives together when a ringing sound woke me up. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said. I immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey, Ella." He said. I was annoyed.

"What Troy?" I asked. I admit I was kind of mean about it. I could tell he was confused but he didn't act like it.

"Uh…I was just wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me……as a friend." He said. Ugh he probably wanted to introduce me to his new girlfriend.

"Sorry, I'm actually going on a date tonight." I said. I felt bad but he deserved it.

"Oh, uh ok. With whom?" he asked.

"Well my ex came by today and we decided to get back together." I said. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Oh, ok. Well maybe some other time?" he said. I sighed.

"I don't know Troy." I said.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. What a dumb question. Of course I was mad at him!

"Yeah, I am Troy. Look, I have to get ready so I'll talk to you later." Before he could answer I hung up. I changed into a nice blouse and a pair of dress pants. I curled my hair and put on some lip gloss. I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Steve I answered the door and immediately said "You're early." Once I saw who it was all I did was sigh. I should've known.

**Who's at the door? I know not very good. Next chapter coming soon. **


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation and wrote about 3 chapters in my notebook so those will be up soon.

Please review.


	7. The Date

As I opened the door there stood none other than Troy Bolton. I was expecting him to barge in and look at me with disgust, but he just stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"What Troy?" I said. He put his hands on his pockets.

"Well, I don't want you to be mad at me." He replied. I tried to stay mad at him as long as I could but that only lasted a few minutes.

"Troy…..it's just that we just decided to stay friends and you go and instantly get a new girl." I said. Troy's concerned look turned into a confused one.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked. Now I was confused.

"Well, Sharpay came home and I forced it out of her." I replied. I let him inside and sat on the couch. When he sat down I started talking again.

"So…..you're not seeing anybody?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled. "Wouldn't somebody like to know." He replied. Was he saying that I was jealous!

"I don't care, I'm just making sure." I replied.

"Well, since you want to know so bad," I laughed at that. "No, I'm not seeing anyone." He said. I got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Nah I'm fine" he replied. He got up and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful." He said. I looked down and remembered my date. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes. I knew I loved him but I couldn't let him know.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm worried about my date." I said. Stupid me! Troy wasn't supposed to know about the date! His smile turned into a frown. Did Troy Bolton not want me to go on a date?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, have fun" he replied. I put on a fake smile and hugged him. I was hoping he would say something like Ella don't go, stay with me, I love you! But that never happened.

"Thanks Troy." I said. He smiled and hugged me back. Just then we heard a knock on the door. I pulled away and went to the door. I opened it, gave Steve a hug, and waved goodbye to Troy. I closed the door and walked to Steve's car.

**2 hours later**

I got home from my date with Steve. I walked inside and tried to sneak to my room but Sharpay caught me.

"So….how was the date?" she asked. I turned around and saw that she was sitting on the couch.

"It was okay. What did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"Well Troy was about to leave when I came out of my room so I asked him to stay and we were talking until about 5 minutes ago." She replied.

"Oh cool." I replied. I walked over and sat next to her.

"So, what did you do on the date?" she asked. I sighed. The date was fine really. He was a gentleman most of the time. All I could think about was Troy though.

"We went to AlLsTaR." I said. I could tell she wanted more but I couldn't tell her my feelings for Troy.

"Steve kept trying to kiss me." I said. Her mouth formed an "O".

"I just can't yet." I said. She gave me a hug and left. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D. "Troy" it read. Thank goodness. For some reason I needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Ella, It's Troy" he replied. I started laughing.

"I know, so what's up?" I asked.

"Well I found this cool club and I was wondering if you and Sharpay wanted to come?" he replied.

"I don't know Troy." I said.

"Please, you can invite Steve." He said. Oh yeah. Steve. I guess with him there I wouldn't be tempted to be with Troy.

"Ok, sounds good. We'll be there in 20 minutes." I said.

"Great it's called Rockstar." He said and hung up. Good thing I knew where that was. I knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Shay, we're meeting Troy at Rockstar in 20." I said. I heard a scream which meant ok. I walked into my room, invited Steve, and changed into a strapless black dress. I quickly fixed my hair and walked into the living room. A few minutes later Sharpay walked out wearing a sparkly pink dress with a butterfly clip in her curly hair.

"Wow, Shay you look amazing!" I said.

"Thanks, you too, now let's go." She replied. So we left the apartment and got into Sharpay's pink convertible. On the way there Sharpay talked about shoes and I just listened with the occasional "uh-huh." Once we got there it was 10:30. Good we're on time. So Sharpay parked the car and we went inside. I tried to find Troy but there were so many people that I ended up losing Sharpay. So I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool. Looking around I saw the dance floor was dark with different color lights flashing on it. I couldn't see anybody's face so I just sat on the stool and tried to find somebody I knew. It felt like hours but each time I checked my watch it said it had only been a few minutes. I finally decided to get up and walk around. I walked over to the dance floor and after weaving through a few people I spotted Troy standing still looking for someone. I ran up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Look Sara, I told you I can't see you anymore." He replied. I slapped him on the arm and we both started laughing.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He said.

" I know." I replied. We both smiled.

"Ok, diva." He said. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Steve." I said. We started walking around and I finally spotted Steve but it wasn't what I imagined would happen.

**I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave reviews.**


	8. Surprises

"Steve, who is she?", I yelled

Steve turned around to face me and walked over.

"Hey Gabriella", he said nervously

"Don't Hey Gabriella me!", I yelled

He backed away and started to raise his hand when Troy stepped in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?", Steve yelled

Troy grabbed my hand and started walking away.

"I'm not done with you!", Steve yelled as he turned me around.

I slapped him on the face, he raised his hand again and I closed my eyes. When I opened them Troy was in front of me and Steve was holding his jaw as he tried to get up.

"Come on Gabriella, lets go.", Troy said as he grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"Can you drive me home please?", I asked

"Yeah sure", he replied

We walked over to his red mustang and got inside.

"So, are you ok?", he asked

I turned to him and smiled.

"I'll be fine", I replied.

A few minutes later we got to my apartment and Troy walked me to my door.

"Thanks for helping me tonight Troy", I said.

He nodded. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked. Troy looked up at me.

"Uh, I should be getting home actually" he replied.

"Oh, ok well thanks again for tonight" I said. I hugged him and closed my door as he walked away. I walked into my room and took a shower. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I was about to crawl into bed when my computer beeped.

"I must've forgotten to turn off the instant message" I said to myself. I looked at the screen and saw that Sharpay had sent me a message.

**It'sSharpaybiotch:** Hey Gabs, I'm spending the night at a friends house so don't worry about me.

**Ella4eva:** Ok, talk to you later.

**It'sSharpaybiotch signed off at 10:10 pm. **

I checked my friends list looking for somebody to talk to when I got another message.

**TBolton14: **Hey Ella, why aren't you in bed.

**Ella4eva:** Hey Troy, I was about to go to bed but Sharpay woke me up.

**TBolton14:** Oh, what did she do?

**Ella4eva:** She sent me a message. So why are you up?

**TBolton14:** Not tired. Are you sure you're ok?

**Ella4eva:** Yes I'm fine. J

**TBolton14:** Ok well I was just wondering

**Ella4eva:** Thanks for caring Troy. So are you sure you won't keep me company? I'm feeling very lonely. L

**TBolton14: **lol Well if you would've told me you wanted company I would've hung out with you.

**Ella4eva:** I asked you if you wanted to come in!

**TBolton14: **That wasn't saying you wanted company

**Ella4eva:** !!! Fine I'll just come out and tell you next time!

**TBolton14:** I'm coming over, see you soon.

**TBolton14 has signed off **

I turned off my computer and waited for Troy to come over. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer it. I opened the door and there was Troy standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi" he replied. He stood there for a few minutes. Finally I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Why are you so afraid to come in my house?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I wouldn't want to be rude" he said. I laughed and sat on the couch. Troy sat next to me and we just looked into each others eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said. I started blushing.

"Thanks" I said. We sat on the couch not saying anything for a few more minutes.

"Did you invite me over here just to get me in your house?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, I needed company" I said.

"I know! You wanna watch a movie?" I asked. Troy pretended he was thinking.

"Uh, ok fine" he said. I got off the couch and looked at the selection of movies.

"You wanna watch horror or comedy?" I asked.

"Horror" he replied.

"You know I hate scary movies!" I whined. He started laughing. Finally I grabbed "The Grudge 2" and put it in.

During the whole movie I was using Troy to cover my eyes while he held my hand. At the end of the movie he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You should've seen your face when she came out of the picture!" he said. I slapped him on the arm but eventually started laughing too. By the end of our laughing fit our faces ended up right next to each other. We looked into each other's eyes again. God, how I wanted to kiss him. I was getting up when Troy grabbed my waist and pulled me into the sweetest kiss.

**I hope you liked the chapter I'll try to get the next one up soon.** **Please review.**


	9. The end

"What was that for?" I asked, as we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry," he said. He looked down.

"Don't be," I said. I grabbed his kiss and pulled him into another kiss. They simple kiss turned into a passionate make out session. We made our way to my bedroom and closed the door behind us. Troy pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

I woke up the next morning and turned to my side. I smiled when I saw the man I love next to me.

"Troy, wake up" I whispered. He groaned and turned away. I started kissing up his back. I stopped when I reached his neck.

"Troy, wake up" I whispered again. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he said. I smiled. I gave him a quick kiss and got up. I changed into my nightdress and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the bacon and eggs. A few minutes later the food was done and I put it on two plates and put the plates on the table. I poured a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. Troy walked out wearing boxers with his hair messed up.

"Wow, don't you look attractive this morning," I teased. He smiled.

"Ha ha," he replied. He sat down and quickly finished his food. I smiled as I sat down.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little" he replied. His face turned serious.

"Do you regret last night?" he asked.

"Not at all. You?" I replied. He pretended to think about it.

"Hey!" I said as I punched him on the arm. He smiled.

"Not one minute" he replied. I smiled and cleaned up the mess. I walked inside my bathroom and took a shower. When I came out I saw a note on my dresser.

_Hey Gabriella,_

_I noticed you didn't have any good movies and I need an excuse to come over so I went to the store to get one._

_Love,_

_Troy_

I smiled as I read the note. Now I knew that this is how life was supposed to be.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I might just make this the end of the story and work full time on When Life gives you lemons. Let me know what you think.


End file.
